The Secrets of Neji Hyuga!
by Deathcas
Summary: Neji has secrets. Five of them, with a super secret sixth. Can Tenten uncover them all? Gee, I wonder. Warnings: Old, unedited, AU, OOC, Crackfic, NejiTen.
1. THE DREADED CONCERT!

Author's Note: Just a random fic, that I realised I should have finished ages ago. I shall make it a chapter fic, with five chapters in total, each giving you a different secret about Neji Hyuga, so you can blackmail him!! Also, you may notice a strange change in the style of writing half-way through. I beg of thee, ignore it please!!XD

Summary: Tada, it's concert time in Konoha!! The ninja have to perform! But what will poor Neji do, now that his only job has been taken away! Well, he'll perform of course! But what will he be performing? There will be Nejiten, maybe in this chapter, maybe in the next one!!

Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Naruto, would I have the time to write these fan fictions? So, I don't own it, though I wish I did..^-^!

**

* * *

**

THE SECRETS OF NEJI HYUGA

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**THE DREADED CONCERT!!**

"LOOK AT ME!" Naruto yelled. All heads turned to face the hyperactive ninja. They were in the middle of an important meeting with the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, when he had burst in screaming.

"PUT THOSE DOWN, NARUTO YOU BAKA!!" Neji yelled. Naruto was carrying someone's boxers, and it was now obvious whose they were. Everyone muffled laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled. He ran after Naruto and tackled him. Now everyone was laughing out loud. Neji kicked Naruto in the balls, causing Naruto to scream in pain, and everyone else to cringe. Neji took his boxers back. Sasuke poked Naruto, checking if he was still alive.

"Owwww," Naruto groaned. He was rolling around in pain. He managed to point a finger at Neji, the middle one. Neji pointed his finger right back. Tsunade didn't look happy.

"Neji, that wasn't necessary, and Naruto, don't be an idiot!" She said. Neji and Naruto glared at each other. Tenten stood in the middle of the two of them.

"Naruto, we were discussing the up-coming ninja concert," She said. Naruto looked confused.

"What the hell is that!" He said. Tenten sighed. She hadn't expected him to know, but still, you have to hope.

"It's a concert where different ninja compete for a trophy," she said. Naruto looked excited.

"Awesome, you could've just said it was a tournament!" He said. He began to dance around. Sakura bonked him over the head.

It's not a tournament, it's a concert,' Ino said. "You know, singing and dancing and stuff." Naruto looked confused again.

"How is that important," He asked. Neji looked at Tsunade.

"I don't know how it's important," Neji said. He received some glares.

"IT IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT GIVES US THE OPPORTUNITY TO SHOW HOW GREAT WE ARE!!" Everybody yelled, except Naruto, Neji and Hinata. Naruto thought about it, Neji shook his head, and Hinata twiddled her fingers in a corner.

"How great you are at what, dressing up, and singing badly?" Naruto said, meaning every word. Ino and Sakura cracked their knuckles. Naruto ducked behind Sasuke. Sasuke got glomped.

"I do not see the importance of this, and so I will not be participating," Neji said, in his 'I-am-to-good-for-you' voice. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Neji, come on, don't be such a fun-sucking killjoy," Tenten exclaimed. She put on her puppy dog eyes, which Neji cruelly ignored. Tenten said something under her breath, that sounded a lot like bastard. Neji glared at her.

"NEJI, YOU MUST ENJOY YOUR YOUTH!!!" Lee yelled, dancing around Neji, flailing his arms, trying to get the point across. Well, he was trying to get the point of the greatness of youth across. Neji moved away from Lee, who was being scary again.

"Neji, please, we wish for all the Genin to participate, including you," Tsunade said. Neji furrowed his brow. He really didn't want to, but it was the Hokage who was asking this of him. He reluctantly nodded, which resulted in Tenten and the others cheering. It also resulted in Hinata saying good luck Neji, and Lee screaming about youth and Gai Sensei.

Neji grumbled about how much he hated concerts, and how he promised to cause a lot of people pain after this. Tenten ignored this comment, and danced around.

Neji wearily went home. His day had been stressful enough, and he thought it would be best to sleep the rest of the day away. No more stress for Neji!

**THE DAY BEFORE THE CONCERT**

"Tenten, please repeat that," Neji said, small strands of anger in his usually cold voice. Tenten smiled hesitantly, making sure she was near the door. She looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Uh, I said you kinda need to sing at the concert, cause they got someone else in to do the technical stuff," Tenten said, cringing. Neji had decided to do the lights and stuff at the concert, because, apparently, he hadn't wanted to do anything else. That was, until Tsunade decided it would be best to et a professional in to do it. Neji now had no other choice but to perform.

"Tenten, you do realise that it is the day right before the concert, correct?" Neji seethed, only just managing to keep his cool. He was glad that Hyuga's were trained in the art of staying cool, calm and collected, her he probably would've stormed up to Tsunade's office and strangled the female Hokage.

"Yes, Neji, I do know it's the day before the concert, but, unfortunately, you'll just have to find something else to do." As soon as Tenten finished saying this, she ran as fast as she could away from the Hyuga boy. Unlike most, she could see through his Hyuga mask, and so, she could easily tell that he was pissed. Very pissed.

Neji cursed a little, before desperately trying to think of something he could do at tomorrow's concert. He hadn't wanted to do it in the first place, but now he was doing it, and the only job he could do had been taken away from him. Neji Hyuga was screwed. Screwed big time.

The young genius heard a knock at his door. He remained where he was, not wanting to talk to anyone. The knocking continued, and eventually Neji decided it was best just to answer the damn door, and tell whoever it was to rack off. He pulled open the door to reveal a very scared Hinata.

"Hinata?" Neji said, slightly confused at why she was here. She should be practicing her act for tomorrow. The poor girl had been forced to participate as well. He felt sorry for her, but he was felt way more sorry for himself.

"Um, Neji, I heard you haven't got an act for tomorrow, so-so, I…was wondering..if you wanted some help?" Hinata asked, twiddling her fingers in the usual manner. Neji would have probably bowed down to Hinata, if he didn't have so much pride. He let the young Hyuga girl in.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Neji let Hinata out the front door. He was very grateful she had decided to get the courage to come over and help him. She had given him an idea. Hinata had told him that he had a nice voice, and maybe he could sing. Neji had had no idea what he was going to sing before, however Hinata had also told him that people should sing songs that match their emotions.

Neji smirked a little, before sitting down, and picking up a few sheets of lyrics, which he would need to read over carefully, and memorize before the dreaded day of tomorrow.

He didn't know why he had chosen the song he had, but there was someone who was kind of special to him, so he believed that maybe his voice would be better if a sang a song that reflected his feelings towards this young female. After all, Tenten was a dear friend. Maybe even something more.

**THE DREADED CONCERT DAY**

Neji looked in the mirror. Ok, he looked fine. Hair neatly done, washed twice. Hyuga robes nice and clean. Wait, was that a speak of dirt. No, wait, that was nothing except him being paranoid. He wanted to look his best. After all, he was singing a song to a very special person, but, of course, no one but him was going to know that. Plus, if he screwed up, he wanted to look his best, and go down with style.

Neji sighed, and looked over his lyrics one more time, before he reluctantly opened the front door, and left his house. A voice called him. He turned to see both Tenten and Lee running towards him. Neji opened his eyes wide.

Lee looked better than usual. Instead of his usual scary green spandex outfit, he wore an emerald green suit, and sunglasses. He looked quite snazzy. Maybe he was getting dressed up for Sakura? Or perhaps he just wanted to have a nice impression on the large crowds that would be watching. Neji groaned. Then his gaze turned to Tenten.

She looked stunning. Her hair was still up in its two little buns, but they were slightly messy, and had chopsticks holding them in place. The chopsticks were very ornate, with lots of different carvings on them. She wore a pretty kimono, which had pictures of birds, and feathers, and cherry blossom flowers on it. She wore no make-up, which was good, because Tenten looked best without a face covered in red slime, and powder cake.

"You two look good," Neji said, his voice still cold as usual, but, it was also serious. Lee smiled, and struck a pose.

"YES, WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH, I HAVE CHOSEN AN OUTFIT THAT CAN EVEN IMPRESS THE GREAT NEJI HYUGA!!" Lee yelled, dancing on the spot, waving his hands in the air. Neji put his head in his hands. Tenten smiled.

"Thank you Neji, you also look nice," Tenten said, admiring Neji's outfit. He looked handsome in his Hyuga robes, not that he didn't look handsome all the time. The arrogant bastard always looked handsome, but that wasn't the only reason Tenten was attracted too him.

Neji thanked Tenten for complimenting on his outfit, before leading the way to the concert hall. When he arrived, he began to feel like crap. The main reason for this was because of the many people milling around outside the hall. He could see a few fellow Genin, so he decided to join them. He dragged Lee and Tenten with him.

"Naruto!!" Neji yelled over the sound of the crowd. Naruto turned to them, waving frantically. Neji wondered what was wrong. Well, actually, considering he could now see Naruto smiling, he was wondering what was so good.

"Neji, Neji, I get to go first!!!" Naruto yelled, dancing. Neji smiled a little. That was good. It meant he wasn't first up. He hated being first, unless it was a battle he wanted to win. Sakura sighed, glancing over at Sasuke, who was standing coolly in the corner. Naruto pouted.

"Sakura, Sakura, aren't you happy for me!!" Naruto said, trying to grab the pink-haired girls attention. She ignored him, continuing to stare at her beloved Sasuke, and glared at Ino, who was approaching him. Naruto felt an argument coming, so he decided to back away and get ready.

In a matter of minutes, the concert was under way. It was a good thing Naruto went first. He was good at grabbing peoples attention, and with his crazy comedy act, he was sure to keep people staying for a while. Sakura and Ino went next. They danced to the song 'Heartbeat' (tonight edit)-by AM2PM. The beautiful young ladies caught all the guys attention.

Then next, came Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba got Akamaru to perform some really cool tricks. The little kids loved it, and even some of the coldest of the audience members couldn't resist the cuteness of Akamaru and Kiba's tricks. Shino went next, he was also performing tricks, this time with his insects. Think of Finding Nemo, where those odd fish are trying to make Dory smile, by making shapes for her to guess. Then imagine Shino's bugs doing it, and you have Shino's act. It was actually really good.

Sasuke went next. He was singing a song. He sang the song 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects. It was very good, and all the girls were swooning over him. However, a single audience member threw a tomato at him, which Sasuke was tempted to eat. The audience member then left. Their long black ponytail, and strange black cape billowing behind him. Shikamaru and Choji went next, with a joint comedy act, which was a big hit. With Shikamaru's mind, and Choji's odd sense of humour, that usually revolved around food, they had created a comedy act to rival Naruto.

Sweet, shy Hinata went next. She wore a pretty sky-blue dress, which sparkled in the stage light. She was so beautiful, everyone was staring, especially Naruto, who was drooling. Hinata sang the song 'Wouldn't it be good' by Cascada. The tune was the same as Cascada's song, every time we touch, but it was so sweet. Everyone clapped at the end of song. Hinata felt much more confident after she sang.

It was Lee's turn. He was singing a song. He sang 'Lonely' by Shannon Noll. Everyone was amazed by Lee's singing skills. How were they supposed to know that the villages 'Green Beast' was a brilliant singer. He actually had a few girls swoon at the end, which just goes to show how much it helps to have a good voice, personality, and a clean suit for once.

It was now Tenten's turn. The young female kunoichi felt a little nervous, but she clamed these nerves by thinking of someone special to her. By thinking of Neji and his confidence, she was able to get on stage, and sing. She sang 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy. It was absolutely stunning. The entire audience was in awe. Tenten sang the song with all her heart, hoping that the words would reach into Neji Hyuga's heart, and leave a mark there.

When she finished, there was one performer left. It was the one, the only, Neji Hyuga. It was his turn. Neji gulped, and walked onto the stage. The spotlight was so bright, it was blinding to his big, sensitive eyes. He could hear Tsunade introducing him to the stage, but he wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on the thousands of people in the crowd. He gulped, and clamed himself. He was a Hyuga, and Hyuga's don't feel fear.

Neji felt his confidence return, and he began to sing. Some people in the audience almost fainted, others stared wide-eyed. No one, absolutely no one, had imagined Neji could sing, and he could sing so well, he could probably fire some of the best super stars and take their places. He sang 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Tenten shivered a little as he sang. His voice was wonderful, filling her whole soul with joy. She was sad when he stopped singing.

Neji walked calmly off the stage as the audience cheered and clapped. Tsunade thanked everyone for coming, and wished them all well, before, she too, left the stage.

"Well done, all of you," Tsunade said, beaming. "You all did so well, and the concert was a huge success." Everyone cheered, and then began to talk amongst each other. Neji, not wanting to be talked to, went outside. Tenten followed.

"I didn't know you could sing," Tenten said quietly. Neji turned to her. He smirked a little before saying his favourite word. Hn.

"Well, I'm guessing it was one of your secrets!!" Tenten exclaimed. "Ohh, how many secrets do you have?" Tenten yelled. Neji sighed. Tenten had obviously thought up a game. A game called, discover the Hyuga's secrets. Neji, thought it might be fun to see how long it took her to discover them.

"Ok, Tenten, I have five big secrets, and if you can discover all of them, I'll tell you my ultimate sixth secret!" Neji said. Tenten began jumping up and down.

"Ok, I accept that challenge Neji, and considering I've already discovered one, it makes it all so much easier!" She said. Neji smiled.

This was going to be fun. Oh so very fun. Discover the secrets of Neji Hyuga. Yes, this was going to be a very fun game.

Let's see how long it lasts.

* * *

Thanks for reading it, please review. I know its kind of odd, but, now it's a chapter story, I'll update frequently, so don't worry. I keep that promise, even ask my Etrian Odyssey fic readers. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. It's been a little while, but I've managed to make another Nejiten, yayness!! Again, please review, with all questions and polite comments.


	2. NEJI'S SECRET COLLECTION!

A/N: Ok, I apologise about the first chapter, it was, well, extremely bad, um, how do I put this. I saw a lot of mistakes, and I forgot to add bits! Ok, just so you know, no one won the trophy, Tsunade took it home with her and sold it!! Huh, any other questions, please ask!! Now, I'll see if I can do this chapter well. Also, if you don't like my bad humour, well, forgive me! Some of Neji's secrets, well, are not cool ones, like the one in this chapter!!!XD, Get over it, and please enjoy!!

Summery: Tenten's out to discover Neji's second secret, but this one seems a lot harder to unearth. Perhaps it's something Neji doesn't want anyone to know? Whatever it is, Tenten's going to find out, no matter what!

**THE SECRETS OF NEJI HYUGA!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**NEJI'S SECRET COLLECTION?**

Tenten wandered around the streets of Konoha, on this beautiful, but eerily quiet Sunday morning. She was up earlier than usual, which explains the eerie silence. There was only one reason she was up early. To discover Neji Hyuga's secrets. Neji had made a deal with Tenten. If she could discover is five biggest secrets, then he would tell her his sixth ultimate secret. Tenten, being who she was, would stop at nothing to discover them.

Tenten walked until she reached the Neji's house. She was a little nervous now. She had planned to sneak around, searching for clues, but, now that she was here, she wasn't so sure she wanted to risk getting caught. She bet if she was caught, her punishment would be over the top. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind, and walked quietly into the house.

Neji's house was a nice place. She'd been there before, so she knew that much. The only problem she had with the place was that there was to much white. The walls were white, the table clothes were white. Look left, look right, all you'll find is white. It was kind of dull. Of course, there were objects that were not the dreaded colour, just not a lot of them. Colour was like an endangered species in Neji's house.

Tenten tiptoed quietly around, searching everywhere. She had assumed that some of Neji's secret things could be objects. Maybe he collected something, or, maybe, he had a diary. If he did, Tenten would so find it and sell it on Ebay, or something like that. Either that, or she'd keep it to herself, and threaten to blackmail him.

She looked under tables and chairs, behind bookshelves, on desks, she even searched his bathroom, but could find nothing that was extremely incriminating. Except maybe the bottles of Herbal Essence shampoo and conditioner in his bathroom, but everyone already knew about that. Everyone already knew Neji took care of his hair. He did a lot of crazy things for his hair.

Tenten realised she would have to check in his room, if she wanted to find anything. After all, she knew Neji would try and hide anything precious someplace close to him. She sighed, slightly annoyed at this fact. If she went in his room, she would get caught, but, if she didn't go in his room, she may never discover all his secrets. Slowly, she crept up to his door, and pushed it open silently.

And she came face to face with Neji Hyuga.

It took Tenten a few hours to recover from shock. She had opened the door to Neji's room, only to see to giant orbs staring at her. She had screamed, and fainted. He had just caught her off guard, and when she had been extremely nervous. Stupid Hyuga, always coming in at the worst times.

Tenten, who had been moved onto Neji's bed, sat up, and looked around the room nervously. Neji wasn't in sight. Maybe, just maybe, she could have a little peek around. After all, she could jus say she was still a little dazed from before, if Neji came in and found her walking around his room, in a very dodgy manner.

As Tenten was just about to get up and look around, Neji came back in. She fell back onto the bed, and she groaned. He always came in at the worst possible moments. Either he had really bad, or good (for him) timing, or he just knew everything she was going to do. Tenten was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice Neji was speaking to her until he whacked her over the head with the Sunday newspaper.

"Owwwwww," Tenten said, rubbing the back of her head. "What the hell was that for, Hyuga!!" Neji smirked at her, as she glared at him. It was like an un-declared staring contest. Tenten glared at him for as long as she could, until she had to blink. Man, how she hated, and at the same time loved, those stupid, big, white, un-blinking eyes. Neji smirked, at her, again.

"So, Tenten, have a nice nap?" Neji asked, sarcastically. Tenten had the urge to punch him in those nose. A nice big punch might blow his ego away, or it might just squash his pride a little. Tenten gritted her teeth together as she answered the Hyuga.

"Yes, Neji, I had a wonderful nap," She said, the sound of teeth grinding together mingled with her voice. Neji's smirk was getting bigger, along with his stupid, big, fat ego. Tenten wanted to strangle him. In fact, she would have, if he hadn't spoken at the time he did.

"So, why were you in my house, invading my privacy?" Neji asked, crossing his arms as he spoke. Tenten thought about an appropriate way to answer this question. She came to the sad conclusion that there was no proper explanation, and she was screwed. She sighed. She also couldn't tell him that she was just snooping around to discover his secrets, as that would sound incredibly dodgy, and he would kick her out right away.

"Neji, I'm, uh, yes, I remembered, I lost my scroll at training, and I was wondering if you had found it!!" Tenten exclaimed weakly, hoping that it sounded somewhat like a decent explanation. She knew that if Neji believed her, then he might let it slide.

"And you decided not to wake me and ask me because..?" Neji asked, wanting a real explanation, not this crap Tenten was feeding him. Tenten had really been hoping Neji would accepted the crap, but he obviously hadn't, being the annoyingly intelligent butthead that he is. Tenten was forced to think up another excuse.

"I did not wake you because you are always so busy, and I thought you'd need some rest, and I did not want to disturb you!!" Tenten said. It was better than her other choice of excuse which had been 'I'm sorry Neji, but I wanted to let the beautiful Hyuga princess have her beauty sleep'. Oh, how she would have loved to have said that. Neji raised an eyebrow. He suspected that wasn't the real reason, but he had no proper way to trap her into telling the truth, so he let it slide, just this once.

"Ok, whatever, I don't have your scroll, but, while you're here, you want some breakfast?" Neji asked. No point sending her home now. Plus, she looked hungry, and she was his best training buddy, and he couldn't have her sick. Tenten nodded.

"Yes, I'd like some breakfast," Tenten said. '_Score!!_' Tenten thought. '_Another chance to find out his secret, and I get to have breakfast with Neji!!" _Tenten smiled cheerfully, following Neji to the kitchen. Neji mumbled something under his breathe that Tenten didn't quite hear.

"Uh, Neji, can you repeat that?" Tenten asked. Neji turned around, and this time, said something audible.

"Do you want pancakes, or toast?" Neji asked, an eyebrow twitching in impatience. Tenten smiled. She was one of the few people who knew that when Neji was annoyed, he twitched his eyebrow. Neji turned around, facing the stove, waiting for her reply.

"I'd like some pancakes, please!" She said cheerfully. Neji pulled out his pancake mixture, and began making some pancakes. As he made them, he grumbled to himself. Tenten couldn't help but smile at that. Well, she smiled until Neji threw a frying pan at her. She was very lucky, because she managed to catch it.

"Go do something, and leave me alone to cook," Neji said, calmly, but with small hints of annoyance in his voice. Tenten was wondering why he was so annoyed. Maybe it was because there was one of his secrets in this house somewhere, and that she had come close to discovering it.

"Ok, Neji, do you really want me to leave you alone?" Tenten asked, curiously. Neji wanted her to leave him alone, but, she was betting one of his secrets were somewhere in the house, so she wanted to make sure that he seriously wanted her to leave him alone.

"Hn," Was all Neji said, so, Tenten assumed that was a 'yes, leave me alone' sound. She stood up from her chair, and walked away. Now that Neji was busy, this would be the perfect opportunity to snoop around for his secret. She assumed this one was an actual physical secret, unlike his first one. She was betting it was some kind of secret collection. Tenten gasped in horror. Maybe Neji was actually a Hentai, who looked at porn.

Tenten shook that thought from her kind, and wandered up to his bedroom. Neji's room was the one place his house that she hadn't been able to check properly, so it had to be in here. She glanced around, hoping Neji hadn't secretly followed her, and was really hoping he wasn't using the Byakugan.

Carefully, and quietly, Tenten began her search. She searched everywhere, under his bed, in his bed, through his drawers, behind his bookshelf. She looked in, under, and behind every single object in his room, and didn't find anything that was odd. She sighed, defeated, and realised she could hear Neji calling her downstairs for breakfast. She began to walk towards his bedroom door, when she tripped on something.

At first, she saw nothing there, then she noticed a loose floorboard. This surprised her, considering Neji wasn't the kind of guy who'd tolerate a loose floorboard. She bent down to inspect it, only to see something colourful underneath. She furrowed her brow, deciding wether or not she should go downstairs and eat breakfast, or look under the floorboard, and risk getting caught by Neji. Tenten sighed, and began to pull at the floorboard.

The floorboard was a lot harder to pull off than she expected, considering it was already loose. She pulled for about a minute until the thing broke off, and then she gasped. She was certain she had found Neji's secret collection. It was so obvious. This collection was something incriminating, embarrassing, and so not cool.

Neji's own personal collection, of My Little Ponies. Now, as you know, usually in stories, when a character discovers something amazing, or incriminating, they usually get caught, which, also applies to this situation. So, at the exact moment Tenten pulled off the floorboard, and saw Neji's private collection of my Little ponies, Neji walked in.

And he screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Tenten sat at the table, smiling manically, eating her pancakes, Neji sat at the other end, feeling very depressed and annoyed. After Tenten had discovered Neji's secret collection, of My Little Ponies, he had been forced to explain why he collected them.

Apparently, the ponies hair reminded Neji of his, so he enjoyed taking care of it. He would comb, and wash the ponies hairs frequently. He would also dress them up as ninja, most of the time, dressing them up as his friends, like Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Tenten etc. Tenten didn't stop laughing the entire time, and kept making fun of Neji's ponies, and his pony tail.

Neji was now very depressed, because Tenten would never let him hear the end of this. Not only that, but she had discovered another one of his secrets, in such a short period of time. Tenten was smiling at him from across the table, which only made Neji want to use the Kaiten, and blow everything away, or maybe discovered some memory erasing jutsu, and use it on her. Tenten opened her mouth to speak.

"Neji, I'm not going to tell anyone, however, I have found out one more of your secrets, so, uh, this means you gotta treat me to some dinner tonight!!" Tenten said. Neji raised an eyebrow. He had not expected that. Wait, had she just asked him to treat her to dinner. Well, he supposed it was better than her blackmailing him.

"Ok, Tenten, I'll treat you to dinner, as a reward for finding out my second secret, and, for not telling anyone about my My Little Pony obsession," Neji said, standing up from the table, and putting his dishes in the sink. He took Tenten's empty plate and did the same. Then he turned back to face her.

"But, because I'm treating you to dinner, we should do some training before hand, and maybe you should go get your weapons scroll from your home," Neji said, a smile on his face. Tenten's eyes opened in surprise. He knew that I hadn't lost my scroll, wait, training. Oh man.

So, for the rest of the day, until dinner, Tenten and Neji trained together. This fact, made Tenten, very, very miserable. Oh well, at least she was one secret closer to finding out Neji Hyuga's ultimate secret!!

O/.\o, Ok, apologies for the really crappy chapter….I just wanted to get it done, and work on other chapters and such. Please, I hope it was ok, and I did my best to update it quickly. I hope you enjoyed it, even remotely. Please review kindly!! Or at least review in some form, because I know your reading this!! LMAO!! XD, anyway, I'm off too work on the next chapter, byes!!

BTW, get over it, I know it was a really weird secret, but if you check the genre, this is comedy…just really bad comedy!!


	3. HIS SECRET HOBBY!

A/N: I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I was trying to finish the chapter of my Etrian Odyssey fan fiction, which I was having some troubles with. Anyway, I have no idea what the secrets gonna be myself, so, let's just wait and see what I come up with. I think this chapter is supposed to about a cool secret, but I could always make another dorky one. Also, if you read, please have the courtesy to review, it will only take you a few seconds to type 'It was good, update soon' or something even simpler. It isn't that hard. Anyway, I should stop rambling on about this stuff, and get on with the chapter. Oh, wait, hilarity ensues, I just thought up a secret, and I'm gonna name the chapter something normal, so you can't guess what it is!! Hehehe……n/-\n

(Note: Secret changed, less funny, sorry..…XD)

Summery: Tenten needs to discover Neji's next secret, but what could it be? Well, the perfect opportunity to find out arises, when she needs to go to Neji's for help with homework! Just what is one of Neji's secret hobbies…other than collecting My little ponies!XD

* * *

**THE SECRETS OF NEJI HYUGA!**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**HIS SECRET HOBBY!!?**

"This is more difficult than I expected," Tenten exclaimed angrily, tapping her fingers on the desk in frustration. She was trying to complete some stupid random homework that Gai Sensei had given them. She didn't know why Gai Sensei had given them this annoying assignment. It was just to write up some strategies for different ninja situations. It was the kind of crap she'd had to do years ago in the ninja academy, and it was annoying her.

You see, Tenten had better things to do. She would rather be off discovering the secrets of a certain white-eyed Genius, who just happened to be on her squad, than be doing this stupid shitty project. Tenten and Neji had made a deal. If she discovered his five secrets, he'd tell her his sixth ultimate secret.

She completely forgot about her homework, wondering what his third secret could be. She sure hoped it was as cool as the first one, or as funny as the second. So far, she had discovered that Neji Hyuga had singing talent, and that he collected My Little Ponies, and did their hair…..and dressed them up as his friends.

The second secret had been a good one, because she had managed to get Neji to treat her to dinner, and in return, she wouldn't tell anyone about his 'Secret collection'. The dinner had been wonderful in her opinion. It was at a local Sushi place, that was all fancy. Neji wasn't like Naruto. He took the girl he was treating to dinner to a nice place, and he didn't make her pay the bill, unlike Naruto. Though, unlike most girls, she wouldn't have cared to much if she had to pay the bill, and she wouldn't have cared if they had been eating at Ichiraku's.

Tenten sighed, and turned back to her homework. She looked at the three questions she had done. She still had seventeen more questions to do before she was finished. She sighed once more, chewing lazily on the end of her pen. She wished that she could just give her homework to Shikamaru. He'd have it finished in no time.

"Wait," She said smirking, "Why go to Shikamaru, when I know another Genius?" Tenten laughed, and grabbed her stuff. She was sure Neji wouldn't mind her going over to his place. She just hoped the other Hyuga's would not pay much attention to her. Lots of people with big eyes staring at you isn't the best of feelings.

She rushed out the door, saying bye to her mum on the way out. She loved her mum and dad. They were awesome parents, and the could kick ass. Plus, her dad knew Neji's father well, so, if she needed help finding out some of Neji's secrets, she could always ask her father. Also, her mother knew Kurenai Sensei very well, which meant that her mother also knew a lot about Kurenai's squad. That also meant that she knew a lot about Hinata Hyuga, and considering Hinata was Neji's cousin, this also meant her mum knew quite a bit about Neji. Life worked out so well for Tenten sometimes.

Back on topic, Tenten walked quickly down the streets of Konoha. It was a rather cold night, and when she breathed, she could see white puffs coming out of her mouth. Tenten hadn't worn a jumper, but she was tough, and could deal with this weather. She wasn't all girly like some of the other Kunoichi.

"Almost there, just another couple of streets," She mumbled, turning a corner, and running straight into someone. She stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on her feet, as did the person opposite her. She shook her head slightly, and looked at the person she had encountered. When she saw who it was, she smiled.

"HELLO TENTEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE AT NIGHT??!!" Lee asked, happy to see his friend. Tenten was happy to see him to, but shouting so loudly at night isn't the smartest thing to do. She smiled, showing Lee her homework.

"I'm going to go see Neji, to see if he can help me with my homework!" She exclaimed, before she grimaced. "I don't understand some of the questions, so I was hoping Neji would know what to do!!" Lee smiled at her cheekily, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Is that the only reason you're going to Neji's, or are you going there for, other reasons?" Lee asked, chuckling, before he glomped her. "OH TENTEN, I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!!" He shouted. Tenten just sweat dropped, and sighed, knowing Lee had the wrong idea.

"Lee, Neji and I are not in any relationship, and I'm only going over there because I need to get this homework done!!" Tenten exclaimed, holding up her hands to try and keep him quiet. "Besides, you know that I would never, ever want to be in a relationship with Neji," She added, putting emphasis on the Neji part. Lee frowned.

"So, this has nothing to do with the blossoming of youthful love?" Lee asked sadly. Tenten just sighed, waving her homework around, just to prove she was only going to Neji's house for homework help.

"Yes, it has nothing to do with love, romance, or any of that….It's just for study," Tenten said, sighing. Lee also sighed, before he smiled, his big, cheesy, loveable Lee smile. Tenten shook her head, and smiled back.

"Okay Tenten, I'll believe you, now, OFF YOU GO, WITH THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS!!" Lee yelled happily, before he ran off, into the distance. Tenten could guess that he was off for some late night training with Gai Sensei. She just smiled, and continued to walk over to The House Of Neji Hyuga.

"I really hope Neji knows the answer to these questions," Tenten said quietly, as she walked down the freezing streets of The Konoha village. She then shook her head, thinking herself to be stupid for ever doubting Neji wouldn't know the answer to something. Neji was an absolute genius. He knew about almost everything. And she hated and loved him for it.

She quickly shook her head, clearing out all thoughts that were in her mind, as she now rushed towards the Hyuga compound. She nearly tripped over something as she rushed down the streets, but managed to keep her footing, as she turned the final corner, and ran straight towards Neji's place.

Meanwhile, on the ground, a grumpy looking Shikamaru lay. He'd been to lazy to get up after training, so he had just being sleeping on the sidewalk. He hadn't expected Tenten to come along and trip over him. It had hurt. A lot. He grumbled something about things being troublesome, before he sat up.

"SHIKAMARU!!!! COME ON LAZY, ASUMA WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!!!!" A loud, female voice pierced the night air, waking up a few people. Shikamaru turned to look at his blonde-haired squad mate, and his secret crush. Ino just stood there impatiently, waiting for him to get up. Shikamaru just held out his hands lazily, and Ino walked forward grumpily, grabbing them, and dragging him off the ground.

"Thanks Ino…Man, moving is such a drag," Shikamaru said, walking slowly behind Ino, who, to his disappointment, had let go off his hand. Ino just ignored him, and continued walking, until she reached Asuma's place, and they knocked, before being allowed inside.

Now, back to Tenten. The female ninja was standing at the Hyuga's house, ready to knock. She always felt nervous when it came down to knocking on the Hyuga's front door. It was…nerve wracking in a sense. Their big, wise, old eyes always made her feel uncomfortable. It was like they were staring into her soul. She didn't like that.

Tenten sighed, raising her hand to knock. She was just about to tap lightly on the door, when she noticed Neji's light on. She also noticed the tree so conveniently placed near Neji's window. It was tall, had enough branches to climb on, and was really leafy.

"Hmm, I wonder what Neji's doing…..and I wonder if it's….incriminating," Tenten whispered to herself, an evil grin covering her face. Slowly, she folded her homework sheets into small pieces of paper, and placed them in her pocket. She wiped her hands together, before she grabbed onto the branch closest to the ground, and swung herself onto it, quietly. She'd have loved to climb the tree with chakra, but it would draw, not only Neji's attention to her, but the entire Hyuga families.

She just hoped Neji wouldn't notice her, as she slowly, and quietly climbed the tree. She was really close to his second storey window now. She was just a few branches below it. Soon she'd be high enough to see him, and to see what he was doing. And soon she'd be high enough for him too see her….if he was paying attention.

"Here goes nothing," Tenten murmured under her breath, as she swung onto a branch level with the window. It was really leafy, and she was really grateful for it. She peered into Neji's room, swatting away and mosquito.

Neji was sitting at his desk, writing something down. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, which disappointed Tenten. She was about to jump out of the tree, and surprise the amazing unaware Neji Hyuga, when something caught her eye. It was just a piece of paper, but what was on it caught her eye. She climbed quietly along the branch, and reached in through Neji's open window, snatching the paper up silently.

"Woah!" She whispered, as she stared at the paper. One the paper was an excellently drawn manga scene. It appeared to be of some sort of…battle? It looked amazing, and she wanted to see what other pictures Neji had. She crept in through the window, remaining as silent as possible. She was amazed that Neji still hadn't noticed her yet.

She saw some more pieces of paper, and she grabbed them silently, peering at them. Some of the scenes on the paper belonged with one another, while others didn't. She noticed that a large majority of the manga depicted Shonen scenes, but she spotted quite a few Shojo ones as well. She grabbed more manga, amazed by Neji's uncanny drawing ability. And that wasn't the only thing that amazed her. The story ideas were amazing as well. She hadn't thought the logical Neji Hyuga would have an imagination.

She slowly crept up behind Neji, sneaking a peek at the artwork he was creating now. It was a dramatic battle scene, of a young tomboy, fighting an unbeatable genius. The genius, however, seemed to be hesitating, like he didn't want to fight the girl. The tomboy was demanding respect, saying she was just as tough as any boy, and that she could fight him, and win, even if he was a genius. Tenten liked it. It was well drawn, and the characters were cool, not to mention the story was looking good.

"You know, it would've been nice if you had knocked," Neji said flatly. Tenten jumped horrified. Then she realised why he had noticed her. She had been leaning down next to him, breathing in his ear. She had just been so mesmerised, she hadn't noticed what she was doing.

"Oh, um, Hi Neji…..uh, I came for some help with my homework…..Oh, Stuff it, your artwork is flippin awesome Neji!!" Tenten explained, exclaiming. She smiled brightly, before she opened her eyes, to peer at Neji. His face was grave, and he look annoyed.

"Damn, I was to absorbed in my work again…and now you've found out another one of my secrets," Neji grumbled, before he sighed, staring angrily at Tenten, his huge white eyes glaring. "I didn't want anyone to know I drew manga, after all, I pay so little attention to my surroundings when I'm working on it…and It might give Naruto prank ideas." Neji's frown deepened.

"Neji, is that one of your secrets?" Tenten asked, excited. Neji frowned, as if to say 'weren't you listening', before he nodded slowly. Tenten jumped in the air triumphantly, and smirked at Neji, before she chuckled.

"That was too easy, Neji Hyuga," She said playfully, before she picked up another one of his artworks smiling. "And I only came over here for help with homework too," She muttered. Neji raised an eyebrow, before he smirked, chuckling.

"Well, Tenten, since you discovered my third secret, no matter how odd it may be, you still deserve a reward…So, I'll help you with your homework," Neji stated simply, before he reached into Tenten's pocket, and pulled out the folded pieces of paper. Tenten smiled, sitting down on Neji's bed.

"Yay, homework help!!" She exclaimed happily, as Neji left his desk, and sat on the bed with her. They spent the rest of the night doing Tenten's homework, and discussing Neji's manga. It was a nice night, and Tenten felt herself becoming more drawn to Neji. But, this being Tenten, she was bound to become closer to Neji anyway.

* * *

WOW, SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER!!! *Throws paper in the air, before sighing and smiling* I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for such a bad chapter. I have no inspiration at the moment, and just wanted to get this done. I hope this will be good enough for you. My original plan was to make Neji a cosplayer, but I changed my mind. I always wanted to make Neji a manga artist!!XD So, erm, anyways, please read and review!! And I hoped you enjoyed this terrible chapter!! *sweat drops*


	4. THE GENIUS HYUGA'S DIET!

A/N: OKAY!!! I AM ALIVE!! I just can't be bothered writing. You know, lack of ideas and such. I'm having a lot of trouble writing interesting stuff these days. So if the secrets I make aren't funny, or cool, can you just forgive me? Anyways, I have no idea what the heck the secret is gonna be in this chapter…..I'll probably make it a stupid one, considering you deserve some more humour. BUT NOW I NEED TO THINK UP SOMETHING HILARIOUS….which isn't going to happen. Damn.

Well, I'll do my best to think up SOMETHING!!!

Summery: HOLY CRUD!! Tenten sure is finding out all of Neji's secrets at a fast rate. However, this fourth secret may not be as amazing as the others. So, tell me, what do Neji, and Crayola Crayons, and Fruit Loops have in common? Cause Tenten may need the answer to that question too.

**

* * *

**

THE SECRETS OF NEJI HYUGA!

**CHAPTER 4:**

**THE GENIUS HYUGA'S DIET!!?!?!**

"ARGH!!! KEEP THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!!!" Tenten screamed, running backwards. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her kunai, brandishing it in front of her. Her heart was racing, her eyes were wide. Never before had she been faced with such a terror.

Never before had she been chased around a shop, by Ino and Sakura, who were charging at her with tubes of the horrific substance known as lip stick.

"COME ON!! I SWEAR YOU'LL LOOK AWESOME!!" Ino yelled, her eyes flashing madly, as she held up her blood red lipstick. She rushed wildly through the crowd, all the boys turning to look at her. She wasn't wearing her usual purple outfit. She was wearing a short, cute, blue sailor girls skirt, and a simple, lilac T-shirt, with glitter on the ends of the sleeves, and on the hem.

"YEAH, TRUST ME TENTEN!!! YOU'LL LOOK DARLING!!" Sakura screeched, her bubblegum coloured hair going wild as she ran after Tenten. She attracted an equal amount of boy attention as Ino did. Just like Ino, her usual outfit had been abandoned for something more…..girly. She wore a hot pink, sparkling, loose fitting skirt, and a light pink singlet top, with a love heart in the centre.

"GOOD THING I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT LOOKING AWESOME, OR DARLING!!" Tenten yelled angrily, throwing some kunai's at Ino, and Sakura, though she purposely missed. She wanted to scare them, not hurt them. They were her friends, no matter how insane they were. The boys turned to look at her, not with love, or lust, like they when they looked at Ino and Sakura, but with admiration, and respect for her skill.

"EEK, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled, stopping mid-charge, and hurling the lipstick tubes at Tenten. Tenten yelped, and dodged them, doing a flip in the process. She then turned, and ran, leaving Ino and Sakura standing in the middle of the road in disbelief.

"Man, that was close," Tenten muttered, after she'd run at least a kilometre away from the two, raving, girly lunatics. She rested her hands on her knees, and caught her breath, before she glanced up to check her surroundings. She then proceeded to gasp in surprise, and feel her face grow a tiny bit red.

She was standing outside the Hyuga's house. She was just STANDING outside the Hyuga's house, looking stupid, and yet, very suspicious at the same time. If a Hyuga actually came outside, what would they think. That she had come here to do something bad, or evil? BUT, the worst case was, what if Neji came out HERE, and asked HER what the HELL she was doing. He'd probably think she was trying to find out his fourth secret.

Which, she still had to find out, obviously.

"Wait, why the hell am I just standing here dumbly?" Tenten asked herself, before she turned, and jumped into the bushes. "I should be hiding myself effectively. That way, I won't get caught," Tenten added, before suddenly, she cursed. "Oh crap, I forgot they had the Byakugan. Now, THAT was stupid. Great job Tenten."

Tenten sat I the bushes growling and cursing to herself, before she froze when she heard someone clear their throat. Tenten nearly fainted, but she managed to keep conscious, and she slowly shuffled around, still crouched down, to look up into the wide, white, wise eyes, or Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hello Hiashi sir! I'm sorry, I was walking by, and I dropped a kunai in these bushes and had some difficulty finding it!!" Tenten exclaimed lamely, hoping the great Hyuga wouldn't use his Byakugan, and look right through her lame excuse, to the truth…..that she'd really just stumbled here back accident. That seemed even more embarrassing than the truth. Hiashi just looked at her strangely.

"I was just going to ask if you if you could stop standing in the garden," Hiashi said blankly, looking down at her, his eyes showing no emotion. However, Tenten could hear the tiniest twinge of irritation in his blank voice. Slowly, her face turning pink, she stood up, and bowed awkwardly, before she rushed out of the garden.

"BYE MR. HIASHI!!!" Tenten yelled, running as fast as she could. She had to get away from the Hyuga compound, before Neji found her. She bet Hiashi would inform Neji, or at least someone who would tell Neji, that she had been there, and standing in his garden. Then Neji would be more aware of her presence , and she would NEVER find out his last two secrets, which meant she'd NEVER, EVER, EVER find out his sixth, biggest secret!!

"Gah, why does life suck so much!!???" Tenten growled, running once more. She decided she'd go home, considering she was to tired, and pissed off to do anything else. So, she charged all the way back home, and barged through the door. She went straight to the kitchen, pulled out a carton of milk, and began to drink. No glass, no nothing, just milk from the carton.

"Tenten? Is that you? Oh good," Tenten's mother exclaimed, as she came into the kitchen, carrying a basket, and a small list. "I'm so glad you're home. You see, I was going to go shopping, but, well, something else came up, and I was going to have to cancel it, but now you're here darling, you can do it for me," Tenten's mother said brightly, dropping the basket and the list on the table in front of her, and clapping her hands.

"Um, yeah, okay mum. I'll do the shopping," Tenten muttered, as her mum rushed out the door, a giddy smile on her face. Dad was taking her mum out for dinner. It was obvious. Tenten sighed. Well, her mum was allowed to relax once in a while.

"Well, let's see what I need to buy. Noodles, rice, vegetables, Pocky," Tenten's eyes scanned down the list, as she stood up. She threw the empty milk carton into the bin, without even looking, and grabbed the basket her mum had left on the table. She just wanted to get this extra chore over and done with, so she get home, and work out a way to discover the great Hyuga's secrets.

Tenten rushed down the streets of Konoha, in the direction of the General store. She nearly ran into Hinata, who was gawking at Naruto, but at the last second she had managed to avoid a collision. She continued to run, only glancing back at the shy girl once. Hinata, apparently, hadn't noticed her presence, and she was still staring at Naruto, who was yelling at Sasuke. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura was yelling at him. Luckily for Naruto, and unfortunately for Tenten, Sakura noticed her.

"LIKE, OH MY GOD, TENTEN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!' Sakura exclaimed, running towards the annoyed Tenten, who pretended not to notice her. Sakura was her friend, yeah, but she just wanted to by this stuff, and get home. She didn't want to hear crap about fashion, and make-up, and 'Sasuke-kun'. Yuck.

"TENTEN, TENTEN, HELLO!!?" Sakura continued to yelled, desperate for Tenten's attention. Tenten sighed, and spun around, an irritated expression on her face. She had things to do, and places to be, and she had secrets to discover. Sakura was not helping her discover those secrets.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tenten asked, keeping her voice calm. She might be annoyed, and her day might not have been so great, but she wasn't the kind of person who took her anger out on others. Especially not her friends. Sakura simply bounced up and down, smiling.

"I was wondering where you went before. You ran away, and didn't come back!!" Sakura exclaimed, wagging her finger in Tenten's face. "Ino and I were worried about you." Tenten rolled her eyes, as Sakura continued to scold her for leaving the two girls earlier. She had to get herself out of this situation. Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Excuse me one moment Sakura, Sasuke just called me over!!" Tenten said, smiling slyly, as she rushed over to the Uchiha boy, with the duck butt hair cut. The stoic Sasuke simply frowned at her, wondering what The Weapon's Mistress wanted with him. He knew Tenten wasn't one of those raving fan girls, and didn't like him in the slightest. However, he would soon realise what the tomboy would want with him, and it wasn't good for him.

"Go out with Sakura, or suffer the consequences," Tenten hissed suddenly, pulling out a kunai, and holding it to his stomach. Sasuke nearly crapped himself, glancing sideways at Naruto for assistance. However, the blonde, hyperactive ninja boy had gone over to Hinata. He was talking to her casually, and she just twiddled her fingers, and nodded. Sasuke growled in disbelief, before he yelped, when Tenten began to push the kunai against his stomach.

"Alright, alright, I'll go out with her!!" He yelped. Tenten smirked. Sakura wouldn't have time to annoy Tenten, now that she had a date with Sasuke to plan. Excellent. Sasuke growled, as Tenten walked over to Sakura, and whispered something in the girls ear, that caused her to squeal and faint.

"Easy," Tenten sniggered, as she continued to walk towards the General Store, leaving Squad seven and Hinata to continue doing whatever they did. "Now I'll be left in peace, to do the damned shopping."

After about three more minutes, Tenten finally reached the store. She immediately went to the Vegetable isle, and began to pick up random green veggies, and the occasional potato or carrot, and stuff them in the basket. After this, she ran down a random isle, grabbing rice, pasta, noodles, and a packet of Donuts. She then reached out, and grabbed a bunch of banana's, and other assorted fruits.

"Almost done. Just fish, shrimp, and Pocky left! Oh, and I need to grab some coloured pencils for Gai Sensei's 'Colours of the Rainbow' assignment," Tenten exclaimed, before she frowned. Gai Sensei had given them an assignment where they had to draw a rainbow, then write random stuff about youth, ninja stuff, and life around it. It was completely pointless, but who knows what went through Gai's mind? Actually, she didn't want to know.

Sighing, Tenten went into the seafood isle, and grabbed some salmon, tuna, and various other kinds of fish. She then grabbed the closest packet of shrimps, and threw them in the basket, which was becoming rather full. All that was left to get now was Pocky, and coloured pencils. Tenten rushed down the sweets isle, and grabbed two packets of Pocky of the shelves, before she turned to corner at the end of the isle, and was about the rush down the next one, when she saw him. The one, the only, Genius Neji Hyuga. And he was buying….Crayola Crayons?

Quickly, Tenten ducked into the next isle, peeking through the shelves, and packets of strawberry Pocky at Neji. He was shifting through all the Crayola products, but was only buying crayons? And just so you know, he wasn't buying those crayons you get in those twisty pen forms, he was buying proper crayons. Tenten peered into his trolley from through the shelves, and noticed that there were a lot of sweet things in there, BUT the trolley was mainly filled with Crayola crayons, AND Fruit Loops. WHAT THE FUCK?

Tenten watched him pick up to more packets of Crayola crayons, and drop them in his trolley, before he turned his trolley around, and went over to the counter, to pay for all his….sweet junk, and crayons? Tenten continued to watch him, as she snuck around the corner, grabbed a pack of coloured pencils, and stood behind him quietly, wondering why the hell he was buying all that…junk?

Neji paid for his goods, and placed all his items in plastic bags, before he rushed out off the store, not noticing Tenten. Tenten eyed him suspiciously as he left, before she placed her items on the counter, along with some money. The man behind the counter scanned her items, and gave her some change. Tenten nodded her thanks, absentmindedly, and walked out of the shop.

"Why did Neji have all those kind of things in his trolley?" She pondered, as she walked all the way back to her house. On the way, she noticed Ino and Shikamaru talking quietly to one another. Odd, really odd. But, it was none of Tenten's business, so she left the two of them alone, as she walked down the street, and into her house. No one was there, so she put all the food away, before she walked into the living room, and laid down on the couch, pulling out a kunai.

"No matter how I look at it, Neji would never need any of those things he was buying. Hyuga's wouldn't need that stuff," Tenten muttered to herself, flicking the kunai up in the air, before catching it, as it came back down. She sighed, and got up, unable to sit still. It was something so trivial to get so worked up over, but she had to know why the Hyuga had all that stuff.

"I guess….it might lead to me finding out another one of his secrets, as long as Hiashi doesn't find me again," Tenten muttered, before she rushed outside, locking her door behind her. Operation 'Find out why the Hyuga needs Crayola's and sweet crap' had begun.

She ran at top speed to the Hyuga's house, doing rolls, and flips, and stuff, trying to feel more spy like. Why? Because she felt like it, and she'd do whatever she damn well wanted. It didn't matter what others thought of her, as long as she got her dream of being a great ninja, found out the Hyuga's secrets, and didn't get caught. All to easy.

Finally, she arrived at the Hyuga's household, however, she honestly had no idea what she was going to do next. How was she going to infiltrate the household, and spy on Neji. She couldn't climb the tree again, because Neji had his blinds closed, so there was no point climbing up there. There must be some other way to spy on Neji Hyuga.

"What to do, what to do?" She whispered, holding her chin with one hand, the other hand holding her other arms elbow. She looked rather odd just standing outside The Hyuga's household like this. She hoped someone like Jiraiya didn't come along, and think nasty things about why she was here. If someone like Jiraiya did come along, powerful or not powerful, she'd kick their ass.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, and stepped outside. Tenten yelped, and leapt backwards, her brown eyes wide, as she stared at the one, the only….Hiashi Hyuga. Gee, this was the second time today the elder Hyuga had caught her around his house. She bet he thought she was a stalker, or something weird like that.

"Um….hello, Mr. Hyuga Sir!!!" Tenten exclaimed sheepishly, one hand going behind her head to rub the back of her neck nervously. Seriously, why did she keep getting caught by this guy? Okay, so it WAS only the second time, but still, it was annoying.

"You are Tenten, are you not?" Hiashi asked, his voice void of all emotions. His large, piercing white eyes bore into Tenten's own brown ones, and that made her feel rather…uncomfortable. Damn Hyuga's and their all-seeing eyes. Couldn't they mind their own damn business?

"Um, yeah, I'm Tenten," Tenten replied quietly, feeling nervous. Maybe Hiashi thought she was trying to find out the Byakugan's secrets? OH CRAP!!! "Oh, and um, I just wanted to see Neji, and I'm not here for any dodgy or evil reasons!!" She added, before she mentally punched herself in the gut. Could she sound any more stupid?

However, she stopped thinking like that, as soon as she heard a low chuckle coming from Hiashi. He was laughing? What was so funny? Tenten looked at him confused. Hiashi just shook his head.

"I know why you're here Tenten. You want to find out my nephew's secrets, yes?" Hiashi asked, still chuckling. Tenten just gaped at him dumbly, before she nodded slowly. Hiashi just smirked, before he stepped aside, out of the doorway, to let Tenten in.

"Come in Tenten, my nephew is in his room," Hiashi said, seeming a little less scary than before. Maybe it was because he knew Tenten was special. He knew she would be the one to worm her way into Neji's heart. She was his nephew's best friend, and she was very important. Also, she was powerful, and not concerned with stupid things like her own appearance. Yes, she was the one for Neji. Hiashi knew this, for he was smarter than the average person. Yes, he's smarter than you too.

Tenten bowed quickly, before she rushed inside, surprised by Hiashi's sudden kindness towards her, but not going to complain about it. Besides, this got her into Neji's house, and because she was actually allowed into Neji's house, it made things a heck of a lot easier for her. The only thing left that still confused her was how Hiashi knew, before she realised. Her parents had obviously asked Hiashi about Neji's secrets. IT ALL MADE SENSE NOW!! Well, except for the nice Hiashi bit, but, hey, you get my drift.

Hiashi smirked slightly, as he watched Tenten rush towards the stairs to the second floor of the Hyuga house. He knew what Neji was doing right now, and he knew it revolved around one of his precious secrets. Oh yes, Neji was doing something rather odd right now, and if Tenten was stealthy enough, then Neji would never notice her until it was too late. Bwahahahaha, Hiashi was genius. Soon, Neji would have to tell Tenten his final secret.

Hiashi thought he was a genius. Now, why does he want Tenten to find out Neji's secrets? Because he thinks she's worth it, and because he just likes to be a bit of an asshole to Neji. It's what makes him happy. Well, sometimes. Other times he likes to spoil Neji. Other times he likes to train him himself until he beats the living daylights out of him. But, alas, this story is not about Hiashi and what he likes to do. This story is about Neji and his damn secrets. So, back on topic.

Tenten crept up the stairs, quieter than a elephant….and a mouse. Honestly, if she wasn't quieter than an elephant, she would've been caught by now. Slowly, when she reached the second floor, she glanced around. She then proceeded to tiptoe down the hallway. She almost yelped when someone walked out of a room, but it was just Hinabi. She stared at Tenten for a few moments, before she walked off.

Tenten took a deep breath, and glanced around the area. If she remembered this place correctly, then Neji's room was….that one? Yes, that one. She swallowed, before she approached the door, so very slowly, hoping Neji wasn't using his Byakugan, or she'd get caught.

Slowly, she leant her head against the door, listening in to the sounds that were coming from the other side. She could hear….munching? Okay, what the fuck? Why was there a munching sound coming from Neji's room. Neji always, always, always, ate politely, and never made loud noises like that. He must be eating something he loved. But why would that be a secret of his?

"_God, Neji is so confusing," _She thought, before she pushed open the door cheerfully. If Neji was only eating messily, then it mustn't be one of his secrets. However, as soon as she saw Neji, who was looking at her, horrified, and alarmed, she realised why it WAS one of his secrets.

"Neji, what the hell are you eating?" She asked, her mouth hanging open. Neji sat in the middle of his floor, with a My Little Pony. However, that wasn't what alarmed her. He was surrounded by packets, and packets of Fruit Loops, and Crayola crayon…AND he was eating BOTH of them. Right now, he was holding a Crayola crayon, with fruit loops placed on it, and was about to eat it.

"Oh shitting mushrooms," Neji whispered, before he leapt up, and slammed the door shut. He then proceeded to grab Tenten, and sit her down on his bed. He stared into her eyes, or, at least, he tried to. However, Tenten's eyes were focused on his mouth, were small bits of fruit loop and crayon were gathered. "Tenten, shit, stop looking at my mouth!!"

"You were eating crayons and fruit loops," She whispered, starting to shake uncontrollably. Neji growled. It looked like she was in fear, but he knew the truth. She was trying her best not to laugh her ass off at him. Neji Hyuga, the Genius of The Hidden Leaf, ate Crayola, and Fruit Loops, like a freaking four year old. "Oh my god, that's fucking priceless."

"Shut up Tenten!! You're making me feel like a retard!!" Neji yelled angrily. Not only had Tenten got into his house, and got into his room without him noticing, she had discovered one of his secrets. Shut up, I know it's a weird secret, but aren't they all? Tenten started to laugh loudly, unable to hold it back.

"You should feel retarded!! That's how you look!!" She managed to exclaim, in between laughter. Neji scowled, and stamped his foot. Tenten just laughed at him, unable to take him seriously right now. Not with what she had just seen him eating. Seriously, it was like seeing a Jonin eating paste.

"Tenten, please. It's one of my secrets, okay!?!" Neji exclaimed desperately, his pride deteriorating. "Just stop laughing at it!!" Tenten tried but it was difficult. Would you be able to stop laughing if you were looking at a Hyuga genius with crumbs around his mouth, who you'd just saw eating Crayola crayons and Fruit Loops?

"TENTEN!! Come one, please stop laughing!!" Neji continued to beg. Well, not beg, that's to strong a word, but…it doesn't really matter. Tenten shoved a fist in her mouth, and with her other hand, swiped a tissue of Neji's bed side table, and threw it at him. Neji scowled, and wiped his face. Tenten removed her fist, and wiped it on her pants.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing!!" She exclaimed, before she stood up, smirking at Neji. "Also, Hyuga boy, you might want to be more cautious. This is your fourth secret, which means I only need to find out one more before you have to tell me your final sixth secret!!"

"I know. I'm becoming more and more careless," Neji grumbled, crossing his arms, before Hinata appeared at the door. She smiled shyly at both of them, hiding most of her body behind the door.

"Um, di-dinner is r-ready. T-Tenten, you c-can join us, I-if you w-want," Hinata stuttered, before she rushed off down the stairs. Tenten just shook her head at the shy girl, before she turned to Neji, and smiled brightly.

"Well, if you aren't full of your favourite foods, genius, then perhaps we should go eat!!" She said happily, before she rushed out the door, and down the stairs. She could smell delicious food. Neji chuckled lightly, and kicked most of his Crayola's, and Fruit Loops under his bed. He pulled out a final crayon, and placed a few fruit loops on it, before he popped it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Maybe I'm letting you find out my secrets…..so that I can make myself tell you how strongly I feel for you Tenten," he whispered, smiling lightly. "Maybe that's why I'm becoming so careless around you."

He then grinned widely, before he let his smile disappear, and be replaced by his usual gloomy expression.

"Now, perhaps I should eat some real food."

* * *

AND THAT IS THEEEE END OF THAT CRAPPY CHAPTER!! Sorry for it being so Craptacular, but I'm running low on inspiration. Seriously, all my will to write is….well, on some sort of retarded vacation. Anyways, no point blabbing on about worthless shit. Just read, and review. Thanks, and blah blah blah. Now, got to go. I don't think I'll be updating soon, but, REMEMBER, next chapter, is the last one. Duh…..XD Also, apologies, for the shitty secret. As said before, lack of ideas.


	5. ENDING WITH A 'BANG!

A/N: FINALLY!!! I have reached the last freaking chapter. Now the annoying thing is I have a million ideas in mind for Neji's fifth secret, and I must admit, some are pretty whacky, and cheesy, but still, awesome in my eyes. I also want to surprise you readers, but that's rather difficult. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I probably won't make a sequel anytime soon, and if I do, it will probably be a one-shot, okay? Now, read, and enjoy.

Summery: Tenten only has to discover one more secret to find out Neji's ultimate one. However, will these secrets be what she expects, and will everything go as planned? Perhaps Neji is just as mysterious as he seems…..

**

* * *

**

THE SECRETS OF NEJI HYUGA

**CHAPTER 5:**

**ENDING WITH A 'BANG'!**

"One thousand and one, one thousand and two, one thousand and three," Tenten muttered, sweat dripping down her forehead, as she aimed more well-placed kicks. Well, it wasn't that hard to hit a tree stump, though they should still be called well-placed, because they kept hitting the same spot.

"I can't believe I've got this far," Tenten continued, keeping track of how many kicks she had done in her head. In truth, she was training this hard only because Gai Sensei had warned her that if she didn't, he'd let Lee and Neji have a tag-team match against her. The thought of that match had been torturous. She knew she was good….just not good enough to take them both on at the same time. She doubted even Naruto could handle that, and she suspected even someone like Kakashi Sensei would have trouble with that.

She continued to slam her leg brutally against the stump, as her mind continued to wander, at the thought of Neji. She hadn't seen much of him lately, and she knew why. She was coming so close to discovering all his secrets, and, of course, the great and powerful Neji Hyuga would not want that. Note the sarcasm on great and powerful. Okay, he was great and powerful, but Tenten still thought he was a little stuck-up.

"I wonder how I'll find out this last secret, so I can get him to confess his ultimate one?" She asked herself, as she suddenly changed legs, once she reached one thousand and fifty kicks. A smile spread over her face. She had no idea what she was going too do, and, for once, that made her more excited.

"Hmm, I wonder if I could bribe him with Fruit Loops and Crayola?" She continued questioning herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not sense the chakra of the two approaching figures, until it was almost too late to dodge their attack. However, she managed to leap gracefully through the air, and land in a nearby tree, as Kiba and Akamaru appeared.

"DAMN IT!!" He roared, as he smashed head-on into the tree stump, gracelessly. Tenten stared down at him, comical sweat dripping down her forehead, as she placed her face in her palm. Kiba and Akamaru. A crazy boy, and a psycho dog. What other company could she want? The list was almost endless.

"What is it, Kiba?" She exclaimed loudly, giving the boy a frown. She wanted to think about Neji's secrets. She did NOT want to have to fight Kiba and Akamaru. She was busy. She had to finish training, go see Shino for some help with the insects infesting her mother's bedroom, meet up with Naruto and Choji at Ichiraku Ramen, get some more training in, then go home for a bit, and think over her strategy for finding out Neji's last secret.

"Oh, well, um, Tenten….," Kiba began, trailing off halfway through, gulping. Tenten narrowed her brown eyes slightly. She didn't have time for this. She was really busy. However, out of respect, she did not leave. Just let him say what he has too say.

"Well, the truth is…….I have a message from…..um," Kiba continued, still mumbling awkwardly. Tenten rolled her eyes, before she leapt out of the tree, and landed in front of Kiba, hands placed on her hips, one eyebrow raised.

"Is there a reason you're stuttering and mumbling like a lovesick schoolgirl, Kiba?" She asked loudly, hoping her voice reached a highly populated place. Imagine, Kiba Inuzuka, acting like a lovesick schoolgirl! Ah, she was cruel sometimes, but it would be funny, and Kiba wouldn't mind. He might be a razing, psycho, dog lunatic, but he still had a sense of humour, despite his pride. Akamaru growled slightly.

"AH, NO!!" Kiba exclaimed, before he cleared his throat, and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, anyways, as I was saying, I have a message, from the supposed 'Genius' Hyuga, Neji." Tenten's eyes immediately widened at this comment, and she remained silent, a signal that Kiba should continue.

"Well, he said that you should forget everything you are doing today, and go The Village Gates," Kiba announced, Akamaru barking along behind him. Tenten feel over, in the usual anime style, before getting back up, little, annoyed hairs springing off her head. Just how damn egotistical could Neji be?

"BUT…..I HAVE LOTS OF STUFF ON TODAY!!" Tenten shouted, not at Kiba, but at the world in general. Kiba shuddered momentarily, before he sighed. Next time, Neji could deliver the message himself. Stupid, pompous jerk. Sometimes Kiba wished he could just kick that guys ass.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I just deliver the message," Kiba said, more calmly than before. Maybe it was because he had gotten the message over and down with, so it wasn't his problem anymore. Tenten frowned, before she sighed, and nodded. It wasn't Kiba's fault, and it never had been. IT WAS ALL NEJI'S FAULT!!

"Yes, I'm sorry Kiba," She said, sincerely, and politely, causing Kiba to smile. Boyish, but still retaining proper manners. That summed Tenten up. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, but you gotta admit, when you've got a busy day, and Neji the Jerk ruins it, you would yell a little too, right?" Kiba smirked, and nodded, before he picked up Akamaru, and placed him on his shoulder.

"Well, see you later Tenten!!" He exclaimed, before he leapt off. Tenten waved, before she sighed. She had better go and meet Neji then. She'd apologise to everyone she wouldn't be seeing today later. After all, this could be the perfect opportunity to find out Neji's final secrets.

"I best get moving then," Tenten muttered to herself, before she started to run, at full speed, towards The Gates of The Hidden Leaf Village. And boy, did she run fast. It took her about a minute to reach the gates. Even Lee would be pressed to beat that.

As soon as she reached the gates, she glanced around, her keen eyes searching for the Hyuga Genius. It didn't take her long to spot him. He was sitting calmly on a brick wall nearby, a smirk on his pale face. He seemed rather amused that he had ruined Tenten's plans for the day. However, Tenten did not want him to know he had annoyed her slightly, so she forced a smile.

"Hello Neji!" She exclaimed, rather falsely. "How are you?" Neji did not reply properly, only laughing lightly in response. However, the laugh was one of his usual ones. The kind that are hollow, and mean. Tenten wanted to bring out her kunai right then and there, but she restrained herself. The Hyuga was really pushing it.

"Well, considering you called me out here, I can assume you can give me a proper explanation as to why you have ruined all my plans?" Tenten asked, keeping her tones as friendly as possible. Usually, she would be more tolerable, but then again, she usually didn't plan her days as carefully as this.

"I wished to have a talk with you, if you don't mind," Neji said simply, his voice calm, with a hint of victory in it. Tenten sighed, and rolled her eyes, pushing a few strands of her brown hair from her face,

"I actually do mind, Hyuga boy, but it's too late now to continue with my ruined plans," Tenten said bitterly. Neji raised an eyebrow at that comment, a small smirk appearing on his face. Tenten noticed this, and growled lowly. "I'd wipe that smirk off your face, you sissy, or I'll tell everyone about your My Little Pony addiction." Neji froze, before his face became stoic once again.

"_Best not to test whether or not she is bluffing,"_ He thought, shuddering at the thought of his rather embarrassing secret. Even girls would be embarrassed if they were his age, and found playing with My Little Ponies. Tenten was becoming an even more dangerous opponent now she knew four of his secrets.

"Anyway, back to the subject of talking, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Tenten questioned, her voice turning professional all of a sudden. She had to remember to keep as cool as possible around Neji. She still had one more secret to find out, and besides, anger didn't get you anywhere. Okay, she admitted she'd been a little angry a moment ago, but it only lasted for a few seconds, and it was because Neji had ruined a carefully planned day. She'd just have to fix everything so it could fit into another day's plans.

"I wish to withdraw the secrets challenges," Neji said simply, his voice cold. Tenten's eyes widened immediately, her pupils contracting. Had she heard him correctly? She really hoped she hadn't!

"Wait, withdraw the secrets challenge, as in, the challenge where I find out your secrets?" Tenten asked, her mind spinning about. Neji had better be kidding her. He'd better be having a joke. Oh, in the name of all the cheeses in the world, she truly hoped he wasn't being serious. Unfortunately, with Neji, even the most stupid things are serious.

"Unfortunately Tenten, I do mean that challenge," Neji said simply. "I feel that it is time for the game to end. I do not wish to continue with it." Tenten gaped at him, before she simply shrugged, trying to keep a smirk from her face. Her eyes became slightly glassy, hiding her emotions effectively.

"Oh well, Neji, it's okay," she murmured, shaking her head slightly. "I can understand that you'd want to quit a game you wouldn't win. After all, I was winning by far. You couldn't protect your secrets, and you realised I was far to challenging an opponent for you to defeat."

Neji stared at her, his big eyes growing larger by the moment, in complete surprise. "Wait, no, I didn't quit for that reason. I quit because……well, erm, it's rather complicated." Tenten continued to smirk, and crossed her arms across her chest, staring at Neji.

"I'm not stupid, Neji," She whispered, her voice laced with the tone of victory. "I'm sure I can handle something, even if the Genius Hyuga finds it complicated." Neji frowned, knowing full to well Tenten was playing with him. He knew she'd get annoyed with him cancelling the challenge, but he just needed to explain why he cancelled it. That was the complicated part.

"Hn," Neji groaned, thinking about how he should word what he was about to say. It was rather hard to think, though, with Tenten giving him that look. She was tapping her left foot as well, which was an added annoyance, and distraction. Eventually, he managed to swallow his pride, and begin to speak.

"Well, I have decided that I….would prefer to inform you of my secrets, instead of making you waste your time trying to discover them," He said, doing his best not to start muttering, and stuttering. Tenten's eyes widened slightly, her pupils shrinking in her surprise. Her mouth hung slightly open, in amazement. Evidently, that had not been the answer she had been expecting.

"Well, ah, I…have no objections, I guess," Tenten mumbled, still in shock. It was now Neji's turn to smirk. He'd got her this time. It was payback. That was the last time she'd be smirking at him, the Great, Genius Hyuga!

"However, this place will not do. I do not particularly wish to talk about my grandest secrets here," Neji announced, his mouth forming an even cockier smirk than before. "How about we go to the sushi bar over there." He pointed down the street, towards a fancy sushi bar. Tenten did her best to fix her composure, as she muttered a yes, and followed Neji towards the restaurant. Sometimes, she just couldn't believe him.

Neji opened the door to the bar, but before he could be all polite, with that stupid 'lady's first' shit that Tenten thought was stupid, Tenten pushed him through the door, then walked in behind him. Neji couldn't help but smirk at her, before he found them a comfortable booth, and slide in, Tenten sitting opposite him.

The restaurant was modern, but still had the sleek sense about it. The booths were made from black leather, and the tables were cool, smooth, and black as well. Fancy images depicting ninja, bushi, geisha, and other things hung on the walls, and there were little fountains, and strange reeds all over the place, and outdoors was a beautiful Japanese garden, where couples of all sorts could go and enjoy themselves.

"So, are you going to inform me of your secrets now?" Tenten questioned. However, Neji simply shook his head, before he turned to a grumpy, tired-looking Shino, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. He still wore his glasses though. Tenten couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What do you wish to order?" Shino asked, in an almost robotic voice. It was obvious he was not enjoying himself one bit, but yet, what kind of ninja would enjoy working in a place like this? Okay, it was nice, fancy, and cool, but, all the same, ninja do not desire to work as waiters…..unless they are really weird ninja.

"Tenten will have this, and I'll have that," Neji snickered, point at objects on the menu, just to really annoy the crap out of Shino. "You know what those are, don't you?" Shino looked like he could've slapped Neji, but, instead, he kept his cool, and simply nodded, walking away.

"Okay, so you've ordered us food, and annoyed Shino, now could you please tell me your secrets before I go check in at the nearest mental hospital," Tenten said plainly. She sighed, after she received a confused look from Neji, and added, "I'll be checking in at that mental hospital because you're driving me insane." Neji smirked at that.

"Well, if you so desire to know my fifth secret, I must warn you, it may be a bit of a shock," He whispered, sounding mysterious. "It is very important that you promise me you won't hate me forever for this, or treat me any differently than you have before if you do not like it. Can you promise me this?" Tenten rolled her eyes, but nodded sincerely.

"Good, then, I feel that I can now inform you of my fifth secret," He muttered, before he sighed, "Though it is rather difficult for me. After all, admitting this is something people like me tend not to do." Tenten growled, her brown eyes flaring. Could Neji just get on with informing her of his secret. She didn't give a shit about all this extra crap. Couldn't he just get to the point?

"Well, then, Tenten, this is it," Neji whispered, his voice changing from egotistical, to sincere in moments. "It is time for me to confess to you my fifth secret." He took a deep breath, sighed, then looked Tenten in the eye, and said, "I believe that I have feelings for you beyond the average feelings of friendship. I believe that I….I…I have romantic feelings for you, Tenten."

And all Neji got as a reply was complete, total, utter silence. He stared at Tenten as she gave him a blank look, as if she did not know how to respond. However, Tenten did know how to respond, she was just a little too shocked to say anything. Eventually, Tenten could not say what she wanted to say, and opted to say something else instead, for the sake of giving Neji a real answer.

"So what the hell is your sixth secret then?!?" She exclaimed, rather confused. Neji sighed, putting is head in his palms for a moment, after receiving this answer, before he straightened himself up again, preparing to respond to her question appropriately.

"Tenten, I do not wish to inform you of my sixth secret at this very moment," He answered, his voice trying to remain composed, though it sounded slightly gloomy. This was obviously not the answer he had hoped for, though it was better than the answer he had been expecting. Tenten just stared at him, before she managed to shake herself out of it.

"Wait, Neji, listen," She exclaimed, trying to get a grip on things. "You like me right? Well, I never said I didn't like you, I'm just…confused. I thought that if that was one of your secrets, wouldn't it be the sixth one?" Neji shook his head, and Tenten just frowned. Well, this certainly made things most confusing.

"Well, Tenten, perhaps I should leave. You can eat my meal," Neji murmured, standing up, a stoic expression reappearing on his face. However, as Neji started to walk away, Tenten grabbed his beloved ponytail, and yanked him back into his seat, before he could object. Considering she had done this within his blind spot, he was most surprised. He didn't get to speak, however, because Tenten spoke up first.

"I like you too," She said simply. No fuss, no emotional declarations, as that wasn't Tenten's style. She got to the point, and she got to it well. She admitted, she did have feelings for the egotistical, but wonderful asshole of the Hyuga clan. "However, Neji, I'm not quite ready for a romantic relationship right now. Perhaps in a few years, when we're adults, but not now."

Neji stared at her for a moment, before he nodded. He understood what she meant. Tenten did like him, in a special way, but right now was not the time for a relationship. They were teenagers, training to be ninja, who had hormones running all around inside of them. Perhaps in a few years, they would find out love might have only been a crush, or simply lust, or maybe it was really love.

"So, what is your sixth secret anyway?" Tenten questioned, causing Neji to frown. She was really persistent at times, and it could be extremely annoying. His sixth secret was his ultimate secret, his special secret, the secret he kept close to his heart at all times.

"Okay, Tenten, meet me tonight, on top of Ichiraku's, and I'll tell you there," Neji said simply, before Shino reappeared, with a frown, a fly, and their meals. Neji was tempted to inform Shin that there was a fly in Tenten's miso soup, but eventually decided he did not want to have a fight with the cold-hearted bug wielder. They ate quietly, enjoying the serene silence.

When they finished, Neji simply stood, placed the bill on the table, and with a smirk, turned and left. Tenten just sat there for a few more moments, before she stood up. As Shino came over to her, for the bill, she smiled. Maybe her plans for the day weren't entirely ruined.

"Hey, Shino, my mother has a bug infestation in her room," She said simply, smiling, "Can you please check it out for me?" Shino nodded, looking for an excuse to get out of work early. Tenten chuckled, before she left the fancy restaurant. She walked brightly down to Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto and Choji were waiting for her. Somehow, she managed to eat more food, and talk with the two, crazy boys.

The trio laughed when Sasuke and Sakura walked past them, holding hands, and when they saw Ino dragging Shikamaru towards the markets, they fell to the ground in shock. They watched Kakashi run rings around Gai Sensei in an argument, and they ate, and ate, and ate.

Eventually, Tenten left, passing Hinata on her way out. The shy girl timidly took a seat near Naruto, though she did nothing more. Naruto and Choji saw her, and moved over to her, though Naruto was sitting closer than Choji would ever dare. Tenten chuckled, rolled her eyes, and went off to continue her training.

After a few hours of vigorous work-outs, and some support from Lee, she went home to have a quick shower, and eat some dinner, before going of to meet Neji. It was now around seven 'o'clock, and she was sure that if she met Neji at around nine or ten 'o'clock, then that would be a reasonable time.

"I wonder what is sixth secret is?" She asked herself, as she turned on the hot water in the shower. "His fifth secret is that he loves me, so what the hell could be even more shocking than that?" She stripped off, hopped into the shower, washed herself, and then hopped back out. She got dressed, then proceeded down the stairs.

"It's only seven fifteen," She muttered, before she walked into the kitchen. Her mother had blown up the oven, and her father was trying to save it. She watched them for around forty-five minutes, doing her best not to start laughing her ass off. She loved her parents, but sometimes they could be ridiculous.

"Phew, it's fixed!" Tenten's father exclaimed, before both he and his wife went rummaging through the fridge for some food for dinner. Tenten's mother decided on something simple, like a four-course dinner, and Tenten couldn't help but face palm at her mother's definition of simple.

She sat on the couch and relaxed for a bit, polishing some of her kunai. She continued to glance at the clock on the wall, which now read eight twenty-five. She sighed, and laid about lazily for another five minutes, before her mother called her into the kitchen for dinner.

Tenten talked with her parents about random, but interesting things, as they ate dinner. However, Tenten's mind could not stop thinking of Neji, who could possibly be waiting for her right now on top of Ichiraku's. Maybe she should have accepted his offer for a relationship, but she knew deep inside that she had made the right choice. Teenage relationships were foolish.

After her family finished dinner, she helped them wash-up, before she decided it was a good time to leave. It was nine seventeen. She walked quickly through the crisp, cool night air. She frowned slightly, noticing that a large amount of people were outside, at this time of night. Perhaps something was on she'd forgotten about.

"No time to think about that, I have to see Neji," She reminded herself, before she sped up, starting to jog. More and more people were gathering in the streets, and on roofs. She wanted to get to Neji before this crowd became to thick to move through. Nothing would stop her reaching friend, her best friend, her future lover. Absolutely nothing.

Finally, she caught sight of Ichiraku Ramen. She smiled brilliantly, before she crouched down, then leapt into the air, before landing on top of the building. Neji was standing on the other side of the building, his arms crossed, with a smirk on his face, the Tenten could see the nervous look in his eyes.

"Alright Neji, it's confession time!" Tenten exclaimed, speaking loudly so she could be heard over the crowds below. "What is your sixth secret?!" Neji frowned, before he beckoned for her to come over. Tenten walked over to him, to curious about his secret to care about anything else, or so she thought.

"Tenten, look at the sky," Neji murmured, pointing out to the stars. Tenten turned to look at the sky, frowning. What did this have to do with his secret? Was she supposed to 'look to the stars' for answers, because if she was, she was going to beat the shit out of Neji, or at least attempt to. However, she soon realised why he had wanted her to look to the stars.

There was a loud 'BANG', and then, there were spiralling stars of colour filling the sky. Bright flashes to the left, pretty swirls to the right, and a beautiful rainbow of lights in the centre. She had forgotten about the fireworks display tonight. Below, she could hear the gasps of wonder from children, and the chatter and laughter from adults. She heard Neji whisper something along the lines of 'beautiful'. She heard her own gasp, and she knew that, like the people below her, she was staring at the fireworks, unable to turn away from their beauty.

"I thought tonight would be a good night to tell you my final secret," Neji whispered, before Tenten turned to face him, her eyes wide, and her mouth curved upwards into a huge smile. "There is a certain magic in the air, and I feel that my relationship with you has grown much deeper." Tenten couldn't do anything more than nod. The fireworks were starting to die down now, and eventually, went the last one exploded into the air, Neji smiled.

"You see, my final secret is…," He trailed off, before taking a deep breath, and removing his ninja headband. Underneath his headband, on his forehead, was not the usual, but strange, blue cross, but a red scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Tenten gaped at him.

"Tenten, I am Harry Potter." He said this so seriously, and Tenten couldn't help but stare, eye's bugging out of her head, her jaw hanging open. She stared at him for ages.

.

.

.

.

Five minutes.

.

.

.

Ten minutes.

.

.

.

"You're kidding, aren't you Neji?"

"You'll never know."

* * *

AND, THAT'S IT!! Yeah, I know, CRAPTACULAR ending, but at least I got you by surprised. Everyone thought the sixth secret would be that Neji loves Tenten, BUT NO, it wasn't. That was his fifth secret.

As for his sixth secret, I guess you'll never know if it was a joke, or if Neji IS ACTUALLY Harry Potter. I just hope you found it amusing in some way or form, and that all you reviewers out there have been enjoying this story. :D

Anyway, this was the finale for my story, obviously. Looking back, I can see all those funny moments, and those funny moments, and yes, those other funny moments too. I can't write romance, so I smother it with humour. Anyway, this was the end of The Secrets of Neji Hyuga, and YOU HAD BETTER HAVE ENJOYED IT!!

…..Now, I just want you to let me know in the review about whether or not this was good, and if I caught you by surprise. XD

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!!


End file.
